


3:03 AM

by teachamantokaboom



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Election Day, Episode: s07e16 Election Day Part I, F/M, One Shot, PWP, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teachamantokaboom/pseuds/teachamantokaboom
Summary: Election Day morning - 3:03 AM
Relationships: Josh Lyman & Donna Moss, Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	3:03 AM

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to [this gifset](https://donnajosh.tumblr.com/post/190312024994/josh-malina-why-did-you-eat-the-toothpaste-you). The first gif just looks like it's leading somewhere smutty when taken out of context, so I took it as an opportunity to write some smut... which is a thing I've never done before.  
> No beta.
> 
> I make no claims of ownership over the original content and characters, this is a fair use creative work.

The way she's leaning forward over the hotel sink, he can't help but flash through every inappropriate thought he's ever had about her over the past eight years. The awkwardness he'd felt is suddenly, forcefully pushed aside by pure id. He steps forward and brackets her hips with his hands and folds over her, rubbing his chin against her shoulder. She stiffens for a split second before letting out an “mmm” as she feels his erection press into her backside. 

"How are you feeling?" he whispers into her ear. 

She instantly forgets her plan to sneak out, and lifts her head to meet his gaze through the mirror. "I really wanna win this thing.” 

And he’ll be damned if that’s not the sexiest thing he’s ever heard in his life.

"Yeah," he breathes, moving his right hand under her skirt and underwear, toward her center. "Me too." 

She shudders and her head falls as he makes contact with her clit, all thoughts of checking the news abandoned. Utilizing what little remains of her critical thinking skills, she slams the laptop shut and slides it back against the wall so it won't fall. She unzips the skirt she only just put back on, and lets out a frustrated  _ mmph _ when he removes his fingers from her clit in order to push it and her underwear down with both hands. He relishes the feel of her skin under his palms as he moves the fabric to her knees, where it falls the rest of the way on its own. She whispers a small "fuck, Josh" when he traces his fingertips backup her thighs and grabs the swell of her ass. 

He pushes his boxers down roughly and leans over her again, left hand on the sink lip and the right moving over the front of her thigh, pulling her leg out to give him more space to maneuver. He begins rubbing himself through her folds, and she moans every time he moves over her clit. His hand traces from her thigh up under her sweater, lightly grazing her stomach on the way to cup her breast over her bra. 

"Fuuuck, yesss," she gasps, and her head snaps up to look in the mirror, their eyes meeting. "Do it," she says with a pointed intensity he'd rarely heard from her prior to the past 24 hours. 

He moves his hand from her breast back down to her labia, spreading her open, and breaks eye contact to look down to guide himself into her. He pushes in with shallow thrusts, giving her time to adjust because god she's so fucking tight, he swears he's going to lose it. Finally bottomed out, he rests his head on her back for a moment before she begins to rock her hips, not wasting any time. He sets a slow pace, relishing the feeling of just being connected and inside her, this woman he's loved and longed for, but she's not having any of it and pushes back hard against him. 

"Fuck me, Joshua," she growls as their eyes meet again in the mirror. She looks like she wants to eat him, and jesus how has he known her for so long and never met this version of her? He grits his teeth like he’s gearing up for a fight on the Hill and slams into her in response. 

"Like that?" he grunts, thrusting hard but not fast, both hands grabbing her hips, pulling her backward into him. "You like that?" 

"Yes, yesss." She grabs harder onto the edges of the sink to steady herself as she meets his thrusts. 

He brings his right hand down to rub her clit, sending jolts through her body. They continue on a steady climb for several minutes, panting and moaning together until he feels her legs start to shake and her hand shoots forward against the mirror for stability. He's still learning her signs, but takes this as a pretty glaring one that she's close, and thank god, because so is he. He continues to move over her clit, getting more frantic by the minute, until she gasps, "I'm gonna… ooh..!" and he throws what little energy he has left into her. Soon she's crying out, back arched, moaning incomprehensibly as she comes. Josh feels an animalistic swell of pride and possessiveness, and slams into her a few more times before crying out himself, tightening his fingers around her hips like a vice as he comes. 

When his head stops swimming and he can breathe again, he bends over to press his forehead between her shoulder blades and threads his left hand through her fingers on the countertop. A wave of contentment flows over him, feeling her chest swell and contract, her heartbeat faintly thrumming through her back. After a moment he slips out of her and she lets out a sigh, the wetness trickling down her inner thigh bringing her more fully back to consciousness. 

She kicks the pile of clothes away from her feet and pushes back from the vanity, turning around to face him. "Well, that's one way to start the day…" 

"Mmmhmmm," he murmurs, leaning forward to kiss her for the first time that morning. "The best." 

"I'm not kidding though, Josh, I really do want to win this thing," she smirks, their foreheads pressed together. 

"Damn right." And he kisses her one more time before reaching forward to reopen the laptop and grab the tube of toothpaste.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut before, so holler at me yay or nay in the comments.


End file.
